Talk:Starfleet ranks
VOY provisional ranks The images need to be updated. The auctions a while back revealed that the edge and slashes on the pins are actually silver, while the background is still gold. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 19:17, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Speaking of these, I had a question: Does any other character aside from Chakotay use this provisional rank insignia (right)? I ask because, since it's been established that Chakotay is a full Commander (See: Talk:Chakotay#His_rank), we should be referring to that rank insignia as denoting Commander, not Lt. Commander, if he was indeed the only one seen wearing it. :Edit: Just realized the talk page of that image raised the same issue, way back in 2008! And looking over Voyager's personnel list and the linked talk page, I'm pretty sure no one else ever wore this insignia. Any objections to me changing the article to reflect this? With a note below explaining the situation, of course, to avoid another lengthy talk page discussion. - MK (t/ ) 10:25, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :: According to The Star Trek Encyclopedia 3rd Edition it is the rank of Lt. Commander 23:10, October 21, 2017 (UTC) DIS Ranks Working on the section for ranks in Discovery... feel free to help OvBacon(Talk) 03:59, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :Even though it is unclear what level of admiral Cornwell is I have made the assumption of vice admiral but will update when things become more clear. OvBacon(Talk) 15:53, October 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Isn't Tilly a 4th-year Cadet or a Cadet, 4th-year, rather than a "Cadet 1st class"? -- Compvox (talk) 16:39, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :As far as I know she has only referred to herself as "Cadet Tilly" without any indication of her grade. But in line with previous shows, think of Cadet First Class Nicholas Locarno from TNG, it would be most likely that she is 1st class given the 4 lines and this would also be in line with how most current military organizations rank their cadets. OvBacon(Talk) 23:20, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :: Locarno, right. -- Compvox (talk) 07:38, October 16, 2017 (UTC) DSC Enterprise Rank Colour They seem to be using the same style of rank insignia as the Kelvin Timeline movies, thick and thin bars, however, it looks like the rank insignia matches the colour of their department. Nhan's looked to be red, Pike's were gold, though Connolly's seemed to be silver. Thoughts? --Tuskin38 (talk) 20:17, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :I guess it is only good to have a response so things don't seem to be unresolved. The colors are gold, silver and bronze (which looks redish). 03:52, February 23, 2020 (UTC) TNG Commodore & Admiralty The It's A Wrap auction has 5 grades of late TNG boxed pips - one to five pips in a box. This should be noted on the extra insignia - it's not just extrapolation, the insignia were made by production. Akaramis (talk) 03:42, February 21, 2019 (UTC) :Anything not used on screen is not part of canon and thus really hard to quantify as something else. I do not know what "5 grades of late TNG boxed pips" is and so without any actual imagery or description it is hard to say if it needs an extra mention (could the five pips be 4 solid pips and one with a black center so that all ranks from ensign to captain can be made with this combination?!). 06:25, February 23, 2020 (UTC) TOS Movies Era Admiralty insignia Again, the It's a Wrap Auction Catalogue has all 5 grades of flag officer insignia as a set... and they do not match what's on the ranks page. The graphics present have the wrong proportions for several, and the progress is 2 darts (commodore) 3 darts (not specified) 4 darts (rear admiral), 4 darts with spikes between and center square (vice admiral) and 4 darts with wreath connecting the outside of the darts (Fleet Admiral). While the prop department often fails to grasp the subtleties of real ranks, they do at least have a clear visual progression; all are worn, so these must have appeared on background extras. Set Image | StarTrekPropCollector.com Admiralty rank set image page Set "Item" | StarTrekPropCollector.com Admiralty rank set aution item entry Commodore item: | StarTrekPropCollector.com Commodore rank set page Akaramis (talk) 01:20, August 19, 2019 (UTC) : Again, canon is what was clearly shown in the shows or mentioned very clearly. Something auctioned off is not canon and the ranks shown have been seen in the movies/shows and have been described in The Star Trek Encyclopedia. 06:28, February 23, 2020 (UTC)